100 jaar later
by Anne.girl11
Summary: Edward is niet teruggekomen nadat hij wegging in New Moon. Victoria had het laatste gesprek tussen hen afgeluisterd en gehoord dat Edward niks meer om Bella gaf. Wat moest ze nu met Bella? Ze kon haar moeilijk niets aandoen ,maar kon haar nu ook niet meer vermoorden. De haat was te groot. Ze moest en zou Bella pijn doen. Op een manier die voor Bella onmogelijk lijkt...
1. Chapter 1

Nee… dacht ik alleen maar. Nee dit kon niet waar zijn. Edward was net weg gegaan. Ze had alles gehoord. Ze had _hem_ weg horen gaan en nu zou ze hem terugpakken. Ze zou zorgen dat Edward zou boeten…. Hij had James vermoordt ,dus zou zij mij vermoorden ,maar… Ik zag iets in haar ogen. Iets dat leek op… Twijfel? Toen drong het tot me door. Ze zou Edward er geen pijn meer mee doen om mij te vermoorden. Hij hield niet meer van me ,als hij ooit al van me had gehouden tenminste ,maar ondertussen was ze me zó gaan haten dat ze me ook niet zo zou achterlaten. Ze zou me pijn gaan doen… veel pijn. "Het heeft geen nut meer ,dat begrijp zelfs jij." Zei Victoria en haar stem deed me huiveren. "En toch-"

"Kun je me hier niet zo achterlaten." Maakte ik haar zin af. Er verscheen een glimlach op haar gezicht. "Gelukkig begrijp je me ,maar wat gaan we dan wel met je doen?" Ze liep rondjes om me heen en ik bleef verstijfd staan toen ze mijn haar vanaf achter me wegschoof. Dit was anders. Natuurlijk was haar hand nog steeds koud. Net als bij Edward ,maar het voelde niet veilig. "Ik weet het al…" fluisterde ze in mijn oor. Ik wist dat wat het ook zou zijn ik sneller dood zou zijn dan een normaal mens en om eerlijk te zijn wilde ik niets liever. Geen leven zonder Edward. "meer pijn kan ik je helaas niet geven…" fluisterde ze weer in mijn oor. Ik hoorde haar lachen en toen…

Stekende pijn. Niets meer dan stekende pijn. Ik had gelijk gehad ,ze had me meer pijn bezorgd dan dat ik ooit had kunnen voorspellen. Wat gebeurde er met me? Vroeg ik mezelf af ,maar diep van binnen wist ik precies wat er gebeurde. Ik had de verhalen immers gehoord. De pijn die ik zou hebben… De duur… De gevolgen… Alles. Ik wist alles al ,maar ik hoopte vurig dat het niet waar zou zijn. Geen leven zonder Edward ,dat kon ik niet…

* * *

Het was inmiddels 100 jaar geleden sinds mijn transformatie. Na ,het leek wel ,eeuwen van alleen maar pijn was mijn hart uiteindelijk gestopt met kloppen en voelde ik niet meer ,behalve dan de grond waar ik op lag. Het voelde aan als een donzig bed ,maar toen ik keek bleek ik in een doornstruik te zijn gevallen. Dit kan best nog wel eens handig zijn had ik toen gedacht gezien mijn onhandigheid ,maar die gedachte ging al gauw weg toen ik dacht aan een leven zonder Edward.

Om de een of andere rede was het me nooit gelukt om Edward te zoeken. Iets binnenin me zei dat ik hier moest blijven in Forks. Ik had na mijn transformatie (gelukkig) minder moeite gehad met het 'Vegetarische' dieet dat ik had besloten te volgen. Zodra mijn ogen niet meer vurig rood waren ging ik terug naar Charlie die toen al een half jaar de hele stad had vol gehangen met mijn foto. Hij was niet van plan te stoppen tot hij me gevonden had. Toen ik thuis kwam werd ik meteen bekogeld met vragen ,maar ik had gezegd dat ik het er niet over wilde hebben. Natuurlijk nam Charlie daar geen genoegen mee ,maar na me huisarrest te hebben gegeven voor de rest van mijn leven en iedere dag opnieuw vragen heeft hij het na een jaar opgegeven.

Toen het duidelijker werd dat ik niet ouder werd was ik gedwongen uit huis te gaan. Natuurlijk had iedereen allang gezien dat ik veranderd was ,maar aangezien ik niets losliet hadden de meesten het daar na een paar weken ook niet meer over.

Mijn leven was een drama. Precies zoals Edward had gezegd. Het stelde niets voor… niet zonder hem. Ik kon hem niet uit mijn gedachten halen en die gedachten waren vaak nog pijnlijker dan mijn transformatie. Ik wilde niet leven en had al een paar keer gedacht aan de Volturi. Net zoals Edward ooit van plan was. Ik zou ze smeken om me te vermoorden ,maar dan dacht ik er weer aan dat Edward daar buiten Forks nog ergens rondliep en dat hij misschien ooit nog zou terugkomen. En tegelijkertijd wist ik dat hij nooit terug zou komen ,omdat hij geen rede had om terug te komen. Hij hield niet meer van me ,maar ik kon het niet accepteren. Het lukte gewoonweg niet. Eigenlijk was mijn hele vampierleven tot nu toe dus gewoon een tweestrijd geweest tussen wel of niet naar de Volturi gaan. Steeds als ik op het punt stond te vertrekken besloot ik weer niet te gaan. Om gek van te worden!

Toen ik bij Charlie weg was gegaan had ik eigenlijk geen huis gehad. Ik leefde in het bos en ik vond het nog niet eens zo verschrikkelijk erg. Ik was nog wel in Forks ,maar kwam nooit uit het bos en had vanaf dat ik bij Charlie weg ging geen mensen meer gezien. Aangezien ik ook tamelijk weinig had te doen was ik vaak op jacht ,maar na 100 jaar besloot ik toch om weer tussen de mensen te gaan leven. Charlie was inmiddels dood en iedereen die ik verder kende ook. Ik hoefde me dus geen zorgen te maken dat iemand me zou herkennen.

Vandaag was mijn eerste dag voor een 2e keer High school. Waarom deed ik dit ook alweer? Het zou me alleen maar pijn doen om terug te gaan om naar de plaats te gaan waar ik _Hem_ had ontmoet ,maar steeds als ik weer dacht aan niet opnieuw naar school gaan kwam dat gevoel weer terug. Dat gevoel van diep binnenin me dat zei dat ik het wel moest doen en me totaal overtuigde zonder me ook maar enige uitleg te geven. _Dwaas…_ dacht ik bij mezelf. Ik wilde meteen weer terug ,maar dat ene gevoel bracht me weer terug. Vreselijk frustrerend!

Alles ging ,tot mijn verbazing ,best goed mijn eerste uren. Ik werd nagestaard en had eerlijk gezegd ook niet anders verwacht ,want ik was anders en ze hadden het recht om bang te zijn. Ondanks dat had ik me al in geen 100 jaar zo goed gevoeld. Ik had dit veel en veel eerder moeten doen ,maar het was te veel om zo mooi en goed te blijven. Dit kon gewoon niet zo blijven. Het was pauze en ik besefte opeens dat ik naar de kantine zou moeten en dat dan alles zou veranderen. Dit zou pijnlijk worden. Misschien zelfs wel tè pijnlijk. Ik had hier zo vaak met _Hem_ gezeten. Met hem gepraat. Hier was alles begonnen. Ik liep de kantine in en ging naar de tafel waar _Hij _vroeger had gezeten. Ik wist niet wat ik mezelf aandeed. Dit zou me alleen nog maar meer pijn bezorgen.

Ik hoorde door de hele kantine heen waar iedereen het over had. Over mij natuurlijk. Het mooiste 'mens' dat ze ooit hadden gezien. Er was maar één gesprek dat niet over mij ging ,dat dacht ik tenminste en dat was een gesprek dat zelfs ik niet kon volgen. "Stop!" de stem was te bekend ,maar tegelijkertijd ook zo anders. "Nee ,nee ,nee!" Wie was dat? Bij wie hoorde die stem? "Oké jij hebt straks les met haar. Als ze jou niet herkent zeg dan ook niet wie je bent. Zeg elkaars namen nooit! Op geen enkele voorwaarde! Als je ziet dat ze het echt is loop dan niet de klas in ,maar ga meteen terug naar ons." Alles werd gezegd door één persoon… een vrouw ,maar ik kon niet bedenken wie het zou kunnen zijn… Of ,misschien wist ik het wel ,maar wilde ik het niet toegeven. Als ze het niet zouden zijn dan zou het te veel pijn doen. "Waar heb je het over. Over wie heb je het A-" zei een zwaardere ,mannenstem die me ook bekend voorkwam ,maar opnieuw net anders was dan het origineel dat ik me herinnerde. "Onder geen enkele voorwaarde…" zei de vrouw weer. Kon alles nou voor een enkele keer niet zo vaag zijn?! Was dat echt te veel gevraagd?!

Ik ging na de pauze meteen naar mijn les en probeerde niet meer aan het gesprek te denken ,maar helaas lukte dat niet heel erg. De bel ging bijna toen ik iemand hoorde fluisteren "Bella". Hè hoe kon dit? Ze wisten nog niet eens mijn naam. Niemand hier. Oké de leraar misschien ,maar geloof me die had het niet gezegd. De stem was weer te bekend. Ik keek naar de plek waar het geluid vandaan kwam ,maar zag alleen nog een pluk zwart haar. Het enige vreemde aan het zwarte haar was dat het te snel ging. Een normaal iemand had nooit zo snel kunnen zijn. Ik pakte mijn nog niet uitgepakte tas op en liep zo snel als (menselijk) mogelijk naar de deur en volgde toen de geur van de persoon die net voor het raam had gestaan. Kon mijn dag nog erger worden?! Of nee erger was niet het goede woord… Frustrerend dat was het. Ik herkende alles ,maar het was allemaal vervormd ,net iets anders dan normaal en toch bleef ik hopen dat het waar was. Dat dit keer mijn fantasie niet op hol was geslagen. Ik bleef hopen… al wist ik dat het niet kon. Het was gewoonweg onmogelijk.

Ik volgde de geur nog steeds en dacht nergens meer aan. Vaag in de verte hoorde ik iemand commanderen. "Jij daar ,zo staan ,je weet wat zo je moet doen. Jij daar ,goed zo. Ik sta hier. Ze kan jullie nog niet zien. Dat is te veel voor haar." Waar hadden ze het in godsnaam over? Ik volgde het spoor nog steeds en kwam op een gegeven moment bij de deuren naar buiten toe. Ik wist dat ik moest stoppen met rennen ,maar dat deed ik niet. Ik gooide de deuren open en werd door vier sterke handen vastgepakt. Ik kneep mijn ogen dicht en zei tegen mezelf : _Niet kijken ,niet kijken ,het is niet waar ,ze zijn niet echt en als ze wel echt zijn zijn ze zo weer weg… _"Bella ,kijk me alsjeblieft aan…" Ik schudde mijn hoofd van niet. "Bella ,ik weet dat je gaat kij-"

"Nee!" zei ik abrupt. "Als ik kijk doet het alleen maar meer pijn." Zei ik terwijl ik mijn ogen stijf dicht hield. "Bella…" Ik draaide mijn hoofd weg toen ik een hand op mijn wang voelde die te warm aanvoelde. "Geloof me ,Bella ,_hij_ is er niet dat beloof ik je." Ik begon te twijfelen en dat voelden ze allemaal aan. Ik ontspande in de armen van de twee 'mensen' die me vasthielden. Langzaam deed ik mijn ogen open en zakte ineen op de grond. Zelfs als vampier was ik nog zwak. Ik voelde de pijn weer net zo hevig als 100 jaar geleden toen ze net weg waren gegaan. De pijn door mijn hele lichaam. Het gevoel dat ik niet meer op mijn benen zou kunnen blijven staan. Zelfs nu ik een vampier was voelde ik het nog. Ik voelde een hand op mijn schouder en ontspande meteen. Dat moest Jasper zijn. De vier vampiers gingen voor me staan en ik zag in hun ogen dat ze geschokt waren… Wat zou er nu gebeuren? Zouden ze weer gewoon verdwijnen ,net als de vorige keer? En waar was_ Hij _? Degene die ik absoluut niet wilde zien ,maar toch ook weer wel. Wat nu?


	2. Chapter 2

Ik dacht dat ze me geschokt aankeken. Dat was het ,maar nu ik beter keek leek het meer op bezorgd. Ik keek naar de grond en durfde niet omhoog te kijken. "Weet je zeker dat zij het is?" vroeg iemand. Ik wist wie het was ,maar ik wilde het niet toegeven. Ik wilde niet toegeven dat een van de sterkste vampiers van de Cullen-clan voor me stond. De sterkste ,mijn knuffelbeer. "Ik bedoel ze is zo… zo anders." Zei dezelfde stem. "Wij zijn weg gegaan en Ed-"

"Zeg zijn naam niet…" zei ik snel ,maar ik bleef naar de grond staren. "Ik kan de pijn niet aan." Vervolgde ik fluisterend. "We weten dat hij het niet heeft gedaan ,maar wie wel ,Bella?" zei een hoge stem die duidelijk van Alice was.

Ik bleef stil. Moest ik het ze zeggen? Wat maakte het voor hun uit? Waarom wilden ze het weten? Ik was niets meer voor ze. "Vertrouw me Bella…" zei Alice. En ze overtuigde me dit keer. "Victoria" zei ik zo zacht dat ik twijfelde of ze het wel konden horen. "Dat kan niet…" hoorde ik Jasper achter me zeggen. "Ed-" Ik keek voor het eerst op en gaf hem een vernietigende blik. "_Hij _heeft haar vermoord. Een paar weken nadat hij hier wegge-" Ik kapte hem weer af. "Herinner me daar alsjeblieft niet aan…" zei ik zacht en Jasper wou weer verder praten ,maar Alice hield hem tegen.

"Wat is er Bella?" vroeg ze. Ik wist dat ze had gezien dat ik alles ging uitleggen ,dus deed ik dat ook. "Ze had ons laatste gesprek afgeluisterd. In het bos. Ze wist dat ik niets meer voor _hem_ betekende en kwam tevoorschijn zodra hij weg was. Ik had gehoopt dat ze me met rust zou laten ,maar het was dwaas om dat te denken. Haar haat voor mij was te groot. Ze wilde mij nog meer pijn doen dan… _Hem_…" Ik zuchtte en ging weer verder met mijn verhaal. "Er was een ding dat me meer pijn zou doen dan de pijn die hij me al had bezorgd…" Ik aarzelde en keek in de ogen van Alice die me geschokt aanstaarde. "De eeuwigheid…" zei ik zacht. "Zonder _Hem_." Maakte ze mijn zin af en ik knikte alleen maar.

Het bleef een hele tijd stil tot Alice opeens zei… "Shit!" Ze draaide zich om en keek de anderen aan. Eerst keek ze ze alleen een tijdje aan. Ik bedacht me dat het best zou kunnen dat ze net een visioen had gehad ,maar na een paar seconden kwam ze in beweging en begon te praten. "Hij is onderweg. Hij gaat haar" ze knikte haar hoofd naar mij. "zoeken. Hou je gedachten van haar weg en wacht hem op. Hij is er nog niet klaar voor om te weten dat ze zo geworden is. Jullie weten waarom hij hier is en laat hem eerst maar zoeken. Geloof me ,hij is hier nog niet klaar voor." Ik snapte er totaal niks van en wilde iets gaan zeggen ,maar voor ik iets kon doen gebaarde Alice dat ik stil moest zijn en zei alleen maar : "Straks…" de drie anderen knikten en liepen weg.

Alice draaide zich om en keek me aan. "We moeten ons verstoppen… ergens waar jij nooit heen zou gaan als mens." Ik snapte er nog steeds niets van ,maar ik moest Alice vertrouwen en gaf antwoord. "Ehm… D-de bossen?" probeerde ik ,maar Alice schudde haar hoofd. "Nee ,daar kijkt hij zeker." De verwarring werd alleen maar groter ,maar voor ik ook maar een kick kon geven begon Alice alweer. "Misschien zijn de bossen nog niet eens zo'n slecht idee en ik weet ook niets anders te verzinnen ,kom mee." Alice rende het bos in en ik ging achter haar aan. Alice stopte toen we bij een klif waren aangekomen en ging op een steen bij de rand zitten. "Alice wat is er allemaal aan de hand?" vroeg ik. "Oké ,Bella. Wij hebben Ed- sorry –_Hem_ al jaren niet meer gezien. Hij is ook bij ons weggegaan. Je zult later wel merken waarom." Ik keek haar vreemd aan. "Waarom zou hij bij jullie weg gaan? Jullie waren alles voor hem."

"Dat is niet waar Bella. Jij was alles voor hem. Bij ons waren er te veel herinneringen aan jou en dus ging hij weg. Jij was-"

"Stop! Ik weet dat het niet waar is… dat heeft hij me zelf verteld. Hou er gewoon over op oké?" Alice knikte en bleef op de steen zitten.

"Maar ,Bell ,ga je mij nog vertellen wat er met jou is gebeurd?" Zei Alice na een tijdje en aan de glimlach op haar gezicht zag ik dat ze haar zin zou krijgen en dat ik het zou vertellen. "Ehm… Er is niet echt heel veel gebeurd. Ehm… Nadat Edward wegging werd ik een vampier en ehm…" Ik wilde niet vertellen wat er allemaal was gebeurd. Dat ik had gehuild iedere dag en dat ik niemand had gezien in tijden toen ik hier na een half jaar weer terug kwam. Jake had ik nooit meer gezien. Nadat ik terug kwam was hij ook plotseling verdwenen al wist ik niet waarom. Ik had af en oe wel vaag schimmen van hem gezien in de bossen ,maar hem nooit meer gezien. Opeens verstarde Alice voor me en ik sprong naar haar toe. "Alice wat is er?" vroeg ik. "Is dat echt gebeurd?" vroeg ze ongelovig. "Wat Alice ,wat is echt gebeurd?" Ik snapte echt niets van Alice zij kon toch geen gedachten lezen? "In de bossen rondzwerven ,van Kliffen afspringen en andere gevaarlijke dingen…" zei ze… Wacht?! Kliffen? Daar had ik helemaal niet aan gedacht. Ik was van deze klif afgesprongen toen ik uit huis ging zodat het zou lijken alsof ik dood was en niemand me meer zou zoeken. Hoe wist ze dat?

"Alice ,hoe?" begon ik ,maar ze brak me af. "Jake..." zei ze en ik keek haar ongelovig aan. "Wat?! Ben je wel goed bij je hoofd? Jake leefde 100 jaar geleden… niet nu…" Alice begon steeds meer onzin uit te kramen. "Rustig Bella ,weet je dat dan nog niet?" Ik keek haar alleen maar nog verbaasder aan. "Dat Jake een wolf is… onze vijand…" Nu vielen alle puzzelstukjes op zijn plaats. Jake had me echt achtervolgd in de bossen ,het waren geen schimmen geweest…"Dat verklaart een hoop. Maar hoe weet je het dan?" Vroeg ik nog steeds verbaasd. "Ehm… Ik volg… Ehm… Oké ,wacht even. Dit gaat een shock voor je worden ,maar blijf alsjeblieft rustig. Ik volg _Hem_. Ik had net een visioen en hij weet al dat Jake nog leeft en probeert bij hem informatie over jou te krijgen. Je weet dat je vandaag precies 100 jaar geleden bent veranderd?" vroeg ze. Nu dat tot me doordrong begon ik in paniek te raken.

"Shit ,shit ,shit… Ze hebben op de klif waar ik ben 'dood' gegaan ieder jaar een herdenking aan mij. Dat is vandaag! We moeten hier weg!" Ik wilde weg rennen ,maar Alice hiel me tegen. "Dat kan niet Bella. Zodra Edward weet waar je bent begraven of gestorven. Gaat hij je lichaam zoeken en je voor de laatste keer 'gedag' zeggen. Zijn plan was altijd al om te sterven als hij jou niet meer had. Hij gaat naar de Volturi…" Ik schrok. Edward mocht niet dood. _Mijn_ Edward mocht niet dood. Hij was veel te mooi om te sterven,maar tegelijkertijd was ik kwaad op hem. Heel kwaad. Hij had me nooit mogen verlaten. Alice verstarde weer en ik wist dat ze weer een visioen had. "Hij is hierheen op weg" zei ze toen ze weer ontspande. Bijna meteen zag ik drie mensen naast me staan. "Sorry ,Alice ,we konden hem niet tegenhouden." Hoorde ik Rose zeggen. "Maakt niet uit. Het moet nu gebeuren." Ik draaide me om met mijn gezicht nar Alice. Ik was bang. Ik wilde hem nog niet zien. Niet nu… Ik zag Alice opeens naar iets achter me kijken en de anderen snakten naar adem en renden zo snel ze konden naar hetgene achter me. Alice keek geschokt en toen hoorde ik het. "Alice ,wie is dat?" Ik kon dit niet. Alice zag blijkbaar wat ik wilde doen en zei : "Nee ,stop…" Ze was te laat en ik was al weg gerend. Ik rende zo snel als ik kon. Op een gegeven moment stopte ik en keek achter me. Niemand…


	3. Chapter 3

**Om eerlijk te zijn ben ik niet echt blij met wat ik tot nu toe heb ,maar ik probeer verder te schrijven. Ik ben bang dat ik binnenkort ga vastlopen ,dus ideeën zijn altijd welkom… Een hele korte ,en het duurde een beetje (heel erg) lang ,maar beter dan niets ,toch?**

Wat moest ik nu doen? Ik ging hem mooi niet confronteren. Ik kon het gewoon niet. Ik zou weer gewoon in de bossen gaan leven ,maar zodra hij ging jagen zou hij me kunnen vinden… Geen optie. Ik koop het huis van Charlie en ga daar wonen… Ook niet. Dat zou de eerst plek zijn waar _Hij_ zou kijken voor me ,of eigenlijk ,mijn lichaam.

Ik hoorde stemmen achter me : "Alice ,ik weet da je het heel graag zou willen ,maar Bella is dood. Ik blijf bij mijn plan. Zodra ik haar heb gevonden ga ik naar de Volturi en- Alice ik herken die geur dat is- Nee ,dat kan niet." Ik moest nu rennen ,maar het lukte niet. Ik was in shock. Alle emotie was uit zijn stem verdwenen. Ik had nog nooit iemand zo monotoon horen praten. Waarschijnlijk was het zo erg dat alleen vampiers het konden. Een menselijk iemand had het nooit voor elkaar gekregen om zo monotoon te praten ,dat kon je gewoonweg niet. Ik wist dat hij me zou vinden als ik bleef staan ,maar dat was diep binnenin me precies wat ik wilde. Ik wilde dat hij me zou vinden. Ik nam een besluit en wilde alsnog wegrennen toen ik een hand op mijn schouders voelde.

"Mag ik vragen wie je bent? Je hebt de geur van…van…" Ik rende zo snel als ik kon ,maar werd al na drie stappen gepakt door Twee paar sterke handen. "Je moet het nu doen. Je weet wat hij zichzelf anders aandoet." Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik wilde perse niets zeggen ,want mijn stem zou me verraden. Help! Help! Ik ben hier niet klaar voor. Ik wil dit niet ,maar hoe maak ik dat duidelijk zonder het te zeggen? Help!

"Alice ,wie is dat... Nee ,dat kan niet dat heb ik je net ook al gezegd… Hou er over op ,oké!... Wat?!... Alice ,het is duidelijk dat ze niets met me te maken wil hebben. Waarom zou ze anders steeds wegrennen?... Voor de laatste keer dat. Is. Niet. … niet. … niet. … _Haar _!" Het is verschrikkelijk irritant als je maar één deel van het gesprek hoort ,maar ik wist dat ze het over mij hadden.

Op dat moment werd ik voor E-ed-edw-Argh… _Hem_ neergegooid door Emmett en Jasper. Ik stond zo snel mogelijk weer op en draaide me om om weg te rennen ,maar werd alweer vastgehouden. Ik gromde naar Emmett ,maar die bleef me gewoon vasthouden zonder ook maar een kick te geven. "Hey ,doe ff rustig tegen mijn vriendje!" hoorde ik van een paar meter verderop. "Alice ,ik weet niet wie dit is ,maar ze wil dit niet!" zei Edward. "Kijk dan!" zei Alice. "Je weet dat je dit niet gaat winnen ,Bell" zei ze er snel achteraan ,zo zacht dat alleen ik het kon horen. Voor ik het wist had ze me omgedraaid. Ik nam niet eens meer de moeite om weg te kijken. Ze had gelijk ,ik wist toch wel dat ik het zou verliezen. Ik keek zenuwachtig naar _Zijn_ voeten en bewoog heen en weer. Ik durfde niet omhoog te kijken.

"Bella?" hoorde ik een stem vragend zeggen. Hij herkende me nog niet. Het was meer een vraag. Ik keek een klein beetje omhoog en keek nu ongeveer naar zijn borstkas. Als ik zijn ogen zou zien zou ik breken ,dus dat deed ik ook niet. Edward realiseerde zich dat ik het echt was en rende op me af ,maar ik deed een stap naar achter zodra hij dichter dan een meter bij me in de buurt kwam. "B-Bella ,maar ,hoe ,wie?" Ik wilde geen antwoord geven en dat deed ik ook niet. Ik wilde weg. Ik wilde huilen ,maar dat kon niet. Alsjeblieft ,Alice ,ik kan dit niet? Ik draaide onrustig rond om een uitweg te vinden ,maar het lukte niet. Ik kon niet weg. Ik zakte op de grond neer. Help ,help… Waarom snappen ze het niet? Ik kan dit niet.

"Bella? Bella?" het was Alice. Ik zat nog steeds op de grond en was waarschijnlijk in een shock geweest ,want ik zag vier bezorgde vampiers voor me staan. Wacht ,vier? Waar is de vijfde? Waar is _Hij_ ? "Nou ,da heb je goed gedaan ,Alice." Zei Rosalie. "De eerste krijg je in een shock en de tweede vertrekt weer voordat ook maar iemand heeft gemerkt dat hij terug is." Hij was weg. Alweer. Ik wist niet wat ik moest denken. Moest ik blij zijn? Of juist niet? Wilde ik hem weer zien na al die jaren ,omdat ik wist dat ik nog van hem hield? Of was ik juist boos op hem ,omdat hij me alweer had verlaten? Ik wist het gewoonweg niet. Trouwens ,waarom zou hij ook blijven? Hij houdt niet eens meer van me ,maar tegelijkertijd had ik gehoopt dat alles goed zou zijn nu ik een vampier was.

"Wat hebben jullie hem verteld?" vroeg ik. Ik wilde weten wat _Hij_ van me wist. "Ehm… niet… veel… Hij liep weg zodra hij jou zag. Hij zei dat hij naar 'Het veld' ging." Zei Alice en dat was genoeg voor mij. Zonder er verder bij na te denken of dit wel echt was wat ik wilde sprong ik op en probeerde in de richting van Edward te rennen. Voor ik het wist… alweer die twee paar handen. "Jullie beginnen me echt op mijn zenuwen te werken." Zei ik half grommend. "Ik hou ook van jou ,sis." Zei Emmett lachend en ik verbaasde me over het 'Sis' gedeelte at hij zei. Was ik echt als een zus voor hem. "Laat haar maar gaan." Zei Alice glimlachend. Emmett keek haar verbaasd aan. "Wat?!"

"Laat. Haar. Maar. Gaan. Moet ik het nog spellen?" Emmett schudde zijn hoofd en liet me los. Ik wist dat Alice had gezien wat ik van plan was en dus draaide ik me om. "Niks zeggen." Waarschuwde ze. "Maar zorg in ieder geval dat je hem thuisbrengt." Ik glimlachte en rende weg.


End file.
